


Hiram's Gift

by tyl7897



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Hiram Lodge gets a new power to get everything he wants.
Relationships: Hiram Lodge/Oliver Queen, Hiram Lodge/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas about this fic or other ideas for different fics please comment or email me at tyl7897@gmail.com.

“Dammit,” Hiram Lodge says as he slammed his door on his luxury mini limo as it drives off.

Hiram was in a meeting with the CEO of Queen Industries, Oliver Queen. They were discussing a possible partnership, but Oliver changed his mind recently. He wondered if the recent break in at his company had something to do with it. It did not matter though as Oliver was one of the most stubborn and handsome men he ever met. He closed his eyes as his driver drove off back to his hotel. He enjoyed his time without his wife as he can get his urges out. Hiram was bisexual but vastly prefer men, his wife or daughter does not know and only certain men on his staff do. His driver is one of them.

Hiram was imagining both him and Oliver in their business suits. They were in Oliver’s office, but Oliver was bent over his desk, his pants halfway down as Hiram was viciously fucking Oliver’s virgin ass. 

“Who’s your boss?” Hiram grunts as he slams into Oliver’s hole.

“You are sir,” Oliver moans, enjoying it.

“That’s right boy,” Hiram says as he continues to fuck the CEO.

Hiram imagined the scene until he exploded all over the floor of his limo, his huge cock still leaking some out. He noticed that they were at the hotel now, so he cleaned himself up and the driver opened the door as he smirked.

“Thank you, Bill,” Hiram said to the well-bult driver.

The driver goes back to the driver’s seat as he sped off to park it as Hiram walks to the 5-star hotel and into the penthouse. Once there he took off his suit jacket and loosen his tie and then when he was about to pour himself a glass, he heard some moans. He figured it was his two beefy gay bodyguards going at it as they sometimes do. When he opened the bedroom door, he found out he was half-right. There was a naked huge man, bigger than his bodyguards, in the middle while the bodyguards were naked worshipping the man’s physique. Hiram can admit that it was hot but kept it professional…for now.

“Who are you?” Hiram said as he took a sip of his drink.

“Who am I? That does not matter Hiram Lodge. All that matters is that I’m going to give you the power to get everything you want,” the man said.

“Oh really? Why should I believe you? And why would you do that for me?” Hiram said.

“Watch,” the man said as he turns on the TV without touching it.

It was in Queen Industry’s lobby and there was Oliver. All the sudden, Oliver took his cock out and started to jack off in the middle of the lobby. Hiram was shocked as Oliver was jacking off in the middle of a public space. He was even more shocked that nobody paid attention to him.

“Oliver doesn’t know that he is jacking off like some horny slut in public. I also made it that the people who see it don’t actually see,” the man said.

“Okay, okay, so you can make people do whatever, but why would you give that power to me?” Hiram said.

“That also doesn’t matter but let’s just say, I think you are hot and deserve anything you want,” the man said.

Hiram did agree on that, he does deserve everything. The man was alluring and if he can give him those powers, it would be worth it. Even if its some deal with the devil, serving that man would not be so bad.

The man sensed that Hiram was leaning towards accepting his powers, “Just one thing before I give it to you.”

“What?” Hiram said.

“You would be 100% gay, no more bisexual, you won’t love your wife anymore and adult daughter,” the man said.

That took him back a bit but that did not matter, this guy is going to give him the power to get anything he wants, “Yes give me the power.”

“Very well, you would have to suck me off first,” the man said.

“No problem at all,” Hiram said as he took off his tie and unbutton his dress shirt.

Hiram climbed on the bed and took the monster cock into his mouth. He does not suck cock that often, but he was a natural and the man seemed to be enjoying it. As Hiram felt the man’s muscles as he sucked away and could feel his bodyguards rub their hands on his muscled body. A few minutes passed and the man exploded into Hiram’s mouth and he swallowed it all.

“Wow, that was an awesome blowjob,” the man said, “you have the power to get anything you want now. All you have to is to start the sentence with ‘I deserve’ and whatever comes after will come true. Try it out.”

“I deserve to have the energy as a young adult and have a big black dildo in my hand,” Hiram said.

Almost immediately, Hiram feels a wave of energy overcome him. He does not feel tired anymore and is getting hard.

“Oh yeah this feels great,” Hiram said and then a big black dildo popped in his hand.

“Oh yes,” Hiram said as he looked at the dildo, “Roger, fuck yourself with this.”

Hiram said as he throws the dildo to one of his bodyguards, “This is going to be fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hiram woke up in his bed naked and satisfied. Last night he used his powers to have sex with his two bodyguards. As he looked around the penthouse, he decided to go see Oliver Queen again. Ever since he became 100% gay, he could not stop thinking about Oliver Queen and want to be with him. He figured out a limitation of his powers, he is sure that if he wanted to use it on a living thing, the thing must be in the same room as him. He found this out by saying “I deserve Oliver Queen to comes to his hotel penthouse” and never showed up. He also tested his powers through the phone and it also did not work.

He got out of bed and did not bother getting clothes on just yet. He found his bodyguards standing in their uniforms guarding the door. He smirked and with his youthful energy he felt horny again. He then remembered the hot jock bellboy he noticed, about the same build as Archie Andrews.

“Hey Roger, can you find that cute bellboy and bring him here?” Hiram said.

“Yes sir,” Roger said as he went out the door.

Hiram got him a glass of coffee before sitting down. Five minutes later, Roger returned with the jock.

“You wanted to see me sir?” the bellboy said.

Hiram stood up displaying his whole ass to the bellboy and turned around, his 10-inch soft cock dangling. The bellboy got embarrassed and turned away.

“I deserve for you to be okay with my nudity and anyone else,” Hiram said walking toward the bellboy.

The bellboy looked back and said, “You have a good body sir.”

“Why thank you,” Hiram said as he tries to get the name tag, “Alex”

“Now what do you want from me sir?” Alex said.

Hiram was going to test out if he doesn’t have to say “I deserve each time” “Don’t you think that I deserve a bellboy to be a gay slut?”

“I think you do sir, and it just happens to be that I just decided that I am a gay slut,” Alex said.  
“Oh really? Maybe a gay slut who wears jockstrap?” Hiram said.

“Before I didn’t but I am now a gay slut who wears one,” Alex said as he feels his underwear change from briefs to a jockstrap but does not questions it.

“Then I think I deserve a great blowjob from a gay slut?” Hiram says as he pushes Alex down to his knees.

Alex started to service Hiram’s cock as he lifts his arms around his head enjoying it. He opens his eyes and could see that his bodyguards wanted to jack off.

“It’s okay Roger and Boris, you can pleasure yourself,” the two whipped out their cocks and started to stroke them.

The bellboy was skilled as he was just turned into a gay slut by Hiram, but he did not care, he seemed to love his life. Five minutes later Hiram exploded into the bellboy’s mouth.

“That was good,” Hiram said.

He notices that Alex was completely naked now except for his jockstrap. He then thought of Archie and couldn’t wait to make him into a gay slut too.

“Thank you for your service Alex, as for your tip, I’m thinking that Boris and Roger would fuck your brains out. How does that sound,” Hiram said.

“Oh thank you, thank you,” Alex said as he got up and braced his arms on the arms as he opens his ass cheeks apart, “Fuck me please.”

Boris and Roger went to the bellboy and Boris started to fuck him as Hiram said, “I deserve to have clothes on now.”

Hiram’s body was now covered in a black suit. He adjusted his tie and walked out of the room and down to his mini limo.

Hiram was super excited on the way to Oliver’s company that he jacked off three times. Not only he is going to get a super handsome boyfriend, but also his boyfriend’s company which would make him even richer and more powerful.

Hiram walked up to the front desk and asked for Oliver, “I’m here to see Oliver Queen.”

“I’m sorry but he’s in meetings all day. I could-” the secretary said.

“I deserve to see Oliver Queen,” Hiram said.

“Yes, you do. You can go through,” the secretary said.

Hiram went to the elevator and went up to Oliver’s floor. As he walked the hallways Oliver’s two handsome bodyguards tried to stop him but Hiram said, “I deserve for you dumb horny himbo bodyguards be my new employees,”

The bodyguards stopped and let their new boss through.

“I gotta call you back,” Oliver said as he pressed a button, “What are you doing here Mr. Lodge?”

“I deserve an audience with you,” Hiram said.

“Yes, you do. I’m all ears.” Oliver said.

Hiram was also going to try a new limitation, “I deserve rumors that you are not 100% straight…”

Hiram then added “and not only is true but are gay” in his mind.

“Really,” Oliver said as his cock twitched under the desk.

“Oh yeah, saying sleeping around with your sister’s husband, Roy Harper?” Hiram said.

Oliver then thought of a memory when Thea was out of town and Roy and he fucked each other, Oliver’s cock very hard now, “What do you want?”

“Don’t you think I deserve a slutty, loyal boyfriend, someone that’s perfect for me in every way?” Hiram said.

“Why I think you do, Mr. Lodge,” Oliver said.

“Yeah someone like you?” Hiram said.

Oliver was getting very horny now and took out his cock already, “Oh yeah, I am a slutty, royal boyfriend, perfect for you.”

“Oh yeah? Be my slutty boyfriend then?” Hiram said.

“God yes,” Oliver said as he jumps out of his chair and rushes toward Hiram and kisses him.

They ripped each other's clothes off except for their sock garters as Hiram bends Oliver down on his desk and shoves his thick 12-inch cock into Oliver’s ass. Hiram was in heaven as he fucks the younger man with his youthful energy as Oliver moans like a slut. He pounded Oliver got a good 10 minutes before he explodes into Oliver’s ass as Oliver cums without touching his cock.

“Fuck babe,” Oliver said taking a few breathes, “Can’t believe I did that in my office.”

“I can,” Hiram said as he turns Oliver around and kisses him.

“Now what?” Oliver asks.

“Now you sign over the company to me and get ready for your next meeting,” Hiram said.


End file.
